


The Map That Leads To You

by autumnismylife



Series: Ryposito's :) [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Gay Romance, M/M, Maps, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Romance, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnismylife/pseuds/autumnismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esposito is tired with Lanie who was never there for him although he always there for her when she needs him. But the truth is, Espo is feeling something different with his brother, his partner. Kevin.<br/>Inspired by Maroon 5 - Maps. You should listen to the song while you read this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map That Leads To You

_**A/N** _

_**Hi, guys! I'm back! I'm going to start another story first but I will post another story about our twins later. Well I'm supposed to learn science for tomorrow exam but suddenly I got an inspiration when I was hearing Maroon 5 - Maps. Listen to the song, it's a really nice song!** _

_**Enjoy! - Autumnismylife** _

_Esposito is tired with Lanie because she never had time for him. She was never there for him  although Esposito were always there for her when she needs him. He took enough. But the truth is, he has a different feelings to his brother, his partner. Kevin Ryan._

_**I was there for you** _  
_**In your darkest times** _  
_**I was there for you** _  
_**In your darkest nights** _

_**But I wonder where were you** _  
_**When I was at my worst** _  
_**Down on my knees** _  
_**And you said you had my back** _  
_**So I wonder where were you** _  
_**All the roads you took came back to me** _  
_**So I'm following the map that leads to you** _  
_**The map that leads to you** _  
_**Ain't nothing I can do** _  
_**The map that leads to you** _  
_**Following, following, following to you** _

 

        I sighed. Another  **life-time** fight with Lanie. But enough now. I can't take it anymore. We're done. I can hear her crying at her morgue. But I really just can't. She was never there for me and she accused me that I who was didn't care for her? What kind of life is this? I walk myself to the bathroom to wash my face. I turn the water cap and wash my face with the cold water. Wow,  ** _t_** _ **hat's better.**_

 Speaking of better, I really hope that Lanie get someone who is way better than me. Thank Lord she also hoped that for me too. Altough she's crying, she can take my decision well enough. 

        Suddenly, Ryan pops to my mind.  ** _He was always there for me, wasn't_**   _ **he?**  _ **  
**

_Uh,oh._

No, no, no, no. That can't be good. Why Kevin Ryan? If he was a woman that could be a good thing. But the thing is Ryan  _ **is**  _a man. What's wrong with me? 

        "Javi, what's wrong?"

        I turned my head and see Ryan at the door. "Nothing. Just another stupid fight."

        "Lanie, I supposed?"

        I nod my head to the Irish Man. "Yeah."

        "So?" he asked.

        "What? Oh. Yeah. I broke up with her. It's over," I said, trying to give him a half-smile.

        "Sorry, Man," he pat my back.

        " That's okay. I'm already over it. So why are you here?"

        Ryan nodded. "Beckett sent me. She wanted us to visit the club. You know, the one that our vic visited just before he died?"

        "Oh yeah. Let's go then, shall we?"

 

***

        This day is getting  _ **better and**   **better**. _ It's a damn freaking strip club that Beckett was talking about.I groaned. Why do I feel nervous with Ryan right now? I always do this kind of thing with him. Do I really feel something for him? Oh, God.

        "Ry?" I asked.

        "Yeah?" he replied.

        "Could you do the interview? I don't feel so well,"  I said. I don't feel like talking to a murderer now.

        "Por supuesto, Bro," he joked.  _Of course._

        I laughed. "Gracias,"

        I looked over at the club. Old haunt is so much better than this. I looked at Ryan who is interviewing Mr. Felipe. He looks handsome today.

_**OH MY GOD.** _

        There is definitely something wrong with me. I tried to remember the moments I ever shared with Ryan . When we were fighting , when we are stuck , when we were kidnapped , we are always together . We're a good partner , we make a pretty good team. I think I should talk to him. See how he feels for me. Although it was pretty stupid to ask him something like this. But let's just give it a shot, right? If he doesn't like me back, it's okay. Just make this never happen. Forget my feelings for him and move on. "Got somethin'?"

        "Nada," he shrugged. "He has an alibi. He was here when the murder was committed."

        "Too bad. Hey, Ry? Want to take a coffee break? Let's go to the cafe over there. I wanna talk something to you," I said, trying to encouraging myself with the question I wanna ask him.

        "Sure. It's lunch time anyway," he agreed.

        We walk to the cafe across the street, order an americano for me and a cappuccino for him. I payed and sit near the window.

        "So, what do you wanted to talk about?" he asked, opening the conversation.

        I gulped, take a deep breath. "We have worked for each other for a long time huh, Ry?"

        "Yeah. We have gone through the best and the worst," he joked and I laughed too. He can always make me laugh and make me mad at the same time. But he knows that I don't mean it when I mad at him. Because usually I'm the one who make him make me mad (?) My attitude caused him do something that made me mad. That what was usually happened.

        " So, I was thinking lately..."

        "Don't you tell me you want to resign, Javier Esposito!" he shouted suddenly, cut my sentence. "Don't you even dare to think to leave me."

        Well, that's a good sign. He doesn't want me to leave.

        "No, no. It's not that. I'm going anywhere. Why did you think that I was gonna leave, bro?" I asked curiously.

        "Because..." He stopped. "Because..."

        "Spit it out."

        "I was afraid that because your relationship with Lanie was over, you're going to leave," he said quietly.

         _Oh._

"I.."

        "I like you, Javi. There. I spit it out."

        " You what?"

        "I like you. I don't want you to leave," Ryan said, looking at me in the eyes and at that moment I knew that he was serious with his words before.

        "Kevin Ryan," I smiled. "Did you know what I was going to say before?"

        "What?"        

        "I wanted to ask if you like me. Because this morning, just after I broke up with Lanie. I knew I like you. I was thinking about someone who always have been there for me. In the good and bad times. And that time, you popped into my mind, Kevin Ryan. You always been there for me."

        Ryan smiled, and I hold his hand.

        "Te amo, pareja. Quieres ser mi pareja? Mi amante ? Hasta el final de los tiempos ?"

              _I love you my partner. Will you be my partner? My lover? 'Till the end of time?_

"And I don't want to take a no for an answer for this question," I chuckled.

        "Yes. Oh, yes, Javi," he answered. " I want to be your partner 'till the end of time."

        " But I was worry about something," I shrugged.

        "Work?" Ryan asked, seems to feel what I was feeling right now. Confusion, fear.        

        "Yeah. How will Castle and especially Beckett gonna act? He maybe write a gay sex scene on his next book," I said jokingly.

        "Oh, God. That would be awful," Ryan shuddered. "But we'll figure it out, I promise."

        "Yeah. You want to get back to the precinct now? Beckett will be worrying for us again if we don't," I looked up at my watch. We should be back fifteen minutes ago. Gates will be furious if she knows.

        "Sure, sure."

        When we get back into the car, after I buckled my seat belt up, I steal a kiss from Ryan's cheek and he blushed like a fourteen-years-old-teenager/

        " I love you."

        "I love you too."

 

 

_** So, what do you think? It's a short one-shot but maybe I will add the parts if you guys like it. ** _

_** Don't forget to vote and comment!  ** _

_** Have a nice day you guys, thanks for reading :) ** _


End file.
